Snow
by Killia the Cosmic
Summary: A regular boy falls into Middle Earth. Who ever falls into Middle Earth is turned into their soul form, which is usually human. Now that Alexander has been transformed into his true self, it'll take all his sister has to tame his new temper. "It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near him." ― J. R. R. Tolkien
1. Only The Beginning

Walking back home from school was more of a trip than I thought. The snow was packed on the sidewalk and the wind was wild as it blew snow pellets at the town and its people. A few times I had to run into an alley for cover or hold onto a post of some sort because the wind was so strong. My small light weight body didn't help the fact that I might actually be able to be blown away by the stormy wind.

Oh, hello, I should introduce myself shouldn't I? My name is Alexander Logan Gulberg but everyone calls me Alex because my full name can be quite the mouthful at times. By the time you read this sentence you have probably found out that I am male. Wonderful, you get an A-Plus for being a genius. If not, you still get an A-Plus because you deserve it.

Like I was saying, my body is too small to block the wind which is sad. I have always been smaller than every other boy in my class and I get picked on a lot for it. Do you know what it feels like to have a brute taller than your father dig their boney knuckles into your skull? Then right after that he/she asks if its good luck because you're apparently a 'dwarf'? I honestly don't know where that stupid thing came from.

Lucky for my sister she doesn't have to go through that kind of stuff at school but she still bugs me about it. Benny, who is my sister, isn't blood related to me or my parents. She doesn't know it, but she is adopted. Their were a few times where Benny would get on my nerves so much that I would get the greatest temptation to tell her the truth of where she came from. And it really is sad, considering she is the sweetest girl that I have ever met and she wholeheartedly believes in my family. If I ever used something like that against Benny, I'm not sure how I would live with myself because it would make me a bully.

Ice knocked me out of my thoughts and my gloved hands struggled to scrape the crisp solution out of my face. It must have been ice from the far north because it was that cold. The howling wind muted my coughing which was painful because my throat was cold and dry like the thrown ice.

"Agh! I'm freezing my berries off out here and I'm not even in Sweden or some other fricken' country. Why couldn't Mom and Dad pick me up?" The wind and snow pellets intensified and I was blinded by it.

The sky is white like the snowstorm and the world is shielded from my vision. Eventually I stop trudging through the packed snow and trip over myself completely. Screaming and crying with melting snow running off my face, my attempts to get back up on my feet become failures. It feels like I'm drowning because my limbs are flailing all over the place and something cool drips down my throat. The cool 'thing' that drips down my throat causes me to choke roughly as I drown in the never ending snow. Oxygen cuts off from my body as I look up at the sky one last time and snow closes up behind me, like I am actually drowning in an ocean of frozen H2O.

"Guu- Ack...!" My voice fights to be heard but it is only a hushed squeal.

Time is slow yet fast all at once and I am sucked into another dimension entirely. I can only assume I am no longer laying on a sidewalk in that boring, old town that used to be a settlement.

I had no idea how much my life would change the next couple of decades.


	2. Waking Up With Bigger Eyes

It must have been Monday morning because of how heavy I was sleeping.

That very thought echoed throughout my mind. It confused me greatly because I actually had no recollection of the previous morning. I wasn't aware of when, where and what. I wasn't aware if yesterday was a Tuesday and if tomorrow was a Thursday. I wasn't aware if I fell asleep in the family van with Benny at my side or if I had been thrown into a garbage bin by one of the bullies at school.

_At school._

That's right! I grabbed my bag from my locker in the junior high wing and wrapped myself with my puffy red winter jacket. Luckily I was able to hide from Archie Ronald and his goons on my way out, so I _did not_ get thrown into a garbage bin. So what happened? My Dad is usually the one that picks me up and he usually gets to school twenty minutes after the dismissal bell so I must have waited inside the boot room. Okay, this isn't making any sense. It's like I'm not here but at the same time I feel myself here.

**What.**

Where is here?!

Two objects the shape of seeds on my face try to rip themselves apart. I must be waking up from a nap because I can't be conscious while being in real sleep. Those two seed shapes on my face must be my eyes because they feel crusty with that gross stuff you get when you wake up sometimes.

A loud grunt scares the crap out of me as I try to open my eyes. A fuzzy sensation dances along the inside of my throat and I become more confused. The sound was from directly below me.

A scream pierced the air and my sleep filled eyes snap open.

"Huh?"

A familiar young girl with braided blonde hair laid beneath a white scaled hand two times the size of her body. I began to panic and desperately tried to do something about the hand but it only grew closer to Benny and caged her up in its claws.

"Benny!" My voice cracked in its abnormally deep tone.

The girl _looked up at me_ with those terror filled green eyes. Liquid freely flowed down her cheeks and she began to fight underneath the scaled hand. I swear I could feel those rummages and breaths against my very own hand.

"Benny!" I yelled again, and it was obvious this deep gravelly voice did not belong to Alexander Logan Gulberg.

She stopped struggling and went stiff, her face hidden beneath the hand. A gust of air hushed around my scaly hand and I began lifting it up. I could feel my senses intensify, my eyes felt like they were given Super spectacles, my nostrils flared and became open to every unique scent within individual scents, and my ears pulsed with every sound and vibration encasing them.

At first it was overwhelming because when I looked directly at Benny, who was wiping sweat off her neck, it felt like I had just put on 3D Glasses. The pores on her skin were see-able to my eyes now and they made her look like she had a thin sheet of sponge running along her body. Some of the spongy holes had little black and red crumbs running along the edges. I gagged with disgust, the first thing I do is look at my sisters blackheads?

"_Ahem._" I was looking at Benny before she even spoke.

This Super hearing is going to be annoying.

A tiny girl stood up on her feet and stamped her right foot on the ground.

"Well?" She held one of her hands out in the air. "Care to explain, mister?"

Yep, this is my little sister alright, and emphases on the _little_ part.

"I have no clue what is going on here, and why it is," Was what I wanted to say but only a grunt resonated from my throat.

An eyebrow raised on Benny's expectant face.

"So you're illiterate now, that is just great." The little girl walked pass me and I had to wobble to turn around. Gosh, I always thought having four limbs to walk on instead of two would be easier.

Benny stood at the edge of a pool of water. The water was translucent shining in beautiful silver rays of moonlight. She waved at me to walk over.

I did walk over, albeit not easily, my newly clawed feet kept on hooking onto objects on the forest floor.

A head and neck of a pure white serpent shimmered across the water. This was no regular serpent, with the way his shiny translucent scales were shingled like armour and his beautiful face was shaped. Dull horns erected from the serpents skull like a Dragons, and it was not hooked horns, or ram horns, they were perfectly straight and on the back of his head like they should be. Four much smaller horns were underneath the bigger horns. Two on each side, aligned with the others.

The serpents eyes looked like cat eyes except for the pupil. The iris is blue and green. The pupil is black and in the shape of a dagger.

His eyes were filled with greed as the sheer beauty and magnificence was taken in. I moved to look at the side of my body now and leathery flaps were shown laying on a smoothly round back. Gasping, I didn't think these could be what I thought they were. The leathery flaps fluttered and I struggled to lift them into the air for all to see. Imagining them as my arms seemed to help because the flaps began to unfold. The wings looked beautiful in the water with the neck. The webbing of the wings were light grey.

"Having fun flexing?" A voice snapped me out of my trance.

_**Change of Perspective: **Third person._

The young fire-drake whisked around to look at his human sister and could only express dismay as a response. He wasn't even aware of the way he was indulging himself.

His sister sighed, hugging her body with her pale arms, and began shivering in a nonexistent breeze. It was nonexistent to Alexander because his new body was covered with scales that could withstand temperatures a regular human couldn't. So the breeze was nothing more than, well, _nothing_ to him.

The girl frowned at her big brother and the way he stared at her. "What are ye waitin' for?! We need to find somewhere to stay. And make a fire!" She snapped annoyingly.

Grumbling with low tolerance and a new temper, Alex stooped low to the ground. His sister acknowledged what he wanted and crawled onto his back. Benny had always imagined dragon scales to be rough and stone-like but the scales she felt right now were smooth like marble.

Turning away from the pond, the young dragon walked through the forest they were in with great caution. Comparing his height to the trees, Alex's new mythical form cut off at the middle of them. The tree's had to have been around eighty feet or more.

He felt shifting on his reptilian back. "Why are you going so slow? I'm freezing." The small human complained.

More shifting.

"Ugh, will you hurry it up?! God!"

Fingers cling harshly under glass scales and they feel like hair being ripped out.

"Alex! Move already!" She shouted more.

Something snapped in Alexander and he snitched Benny from his back. The girl was practically thrown to the messy forest floor.

He walked much faster this time, and he didn't seem to regret it at all.


End file.
